


Too Late

by BismuthChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BismuthChild/pseuds/BismuthChild
Summary: Lance finally makes it home, but its too late.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> so I was thinking about the movie Interstellar and how the time passes on different planets differently and stuff and I thought about like what if Lance does get to go home, but its too late.

    Lance waits impatiently in the castle common room. They've finally made it back to earth and Lance finally gets to see his family again. Once they get close enough Allura gives the signal to get in their lions and go, Lance is the first one out of the room. On the way day Lance mind is racing. He can't wait to tell his family about all that hes done. To be able to show off his suit and his bayard and his _lion_ to his family. But most of all, he can't wait to be with his family again. The moment his lion is touching the ground Lance is out the door and heading to the house. He rushes up, knocks on the door, and waits. The door opens and lance is about to barrel in, when he realizes the family at the door isn't his. Lance stares at them silently in shock, before excusing himself and walking back to the street. Lance hangs his head and notices a newspaper on the ground. The date reads August 18, 2573. Lance breaks down crying. Lance realizes he has been gone too long. Everything has changed.

 

His parents have died decades ago and so many generations have passed that no one shares his family name anymore.

His favorite little hidden spot on the beach has been over ridden with trash and the water is murky and brown now instead of the crystal clear blue he loved.

The small movie theater he always used to sneak into R-rated movies at with Hunk is now empty and barren, crawling with mice, sparse letters from old forgotten movies barely hanging on.

His favorite little shops have all been closed, most of them taken over by giant corporations.

The cute little slightly run down park he used to take his younger siblings too is now an over-priced apartment building.

Hes finally home, but it no longer feels or looks like home.

Hes finally home, but its too late.

 

There are almost no picture of his siblings growing up

None of their first day in high school where they are just figuring out their senses of style, in clothes Lance definitely wouldn’t have let them wear together

None of their college graduation, holding up a diploma with the biggest smiles hes ever seen,

None of their their first big promotion where they look like they feel small in a very big room

None of their weddings wear they’re looking into someone else's eyes like they hold the galaxy

None of their first kid or pet, where they look tired out and have weird stains but hold onto the small creature like a feather

None

 

    He returns to the ship, eyes red from crying and more tears on the brink of spilling out. He crashes into the arms of Hunk, who just holds him, knowing nothing can help ease what hes feeling. They sit there all day. Lance is crying more often than not. As new team members walk in the pile grows until they’re all sitting in a hug pile in the common room. When Lance wakes up from having cried himself to sleep for the third time, Pidge asks if he would like them to search earth's internet for any social media profiles of his parents and siblings.

Of course he says yes.

 

It takes a few days and the profiles don’t come all at once but Pidge finds a lot and Lance is ever grateful.

Lance gets to see the high school, college, and wedding photos. He gets to watch silly videos of his family.

He gets to see his parents having an anniversary date at home that the kids set up when they’re gray and too old to leave the house much.

He gets to see his favorite sister struggle to pop the bottle of champagne at her wedding and when it finally pops it hits her fiancée (now her wife he guesses) in the face and the camera drops.

He gets to see a photo of his youngest sibling loosing their first tooth, and a video of them chasing his mom around with it

He gets to see his brother, cradling the tiny baby he just adopted like its a bundle of eggshells.

He scrolls through the pages looking at photos and videos every night before bed.

He always ends up crying himself to sleep while sobbing “I’m sorry, I was too late”


End file.
